A Little Bit More
by 1DHarry Styles1D
Summary: What if Caspian have one more brother and Sister, that can bend Water, Air, earth, and fire. What happens when Edmund Pevensie fall for the Sister? And what if The Pevensie's didn't leave Narnia in the end. Set in Prince Caspian Movie... Please Review!
1. Greetings and Aslan's How

**Summary: What if Caspian have one more brother and Sister, that can bend Water, Air, earth, and fire. (A/N: Just like the avatar, but this has nothing to do with the Tv show). What happens when Edmund Pevensie fall for the Sister?**

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN NARNIA AND AVATAR!**

**Disclaimers: The only thing That I own are Lemair and Caleb!**

**A/N: YOU CAN CHECK OUT WHAT THE NEW CHARACTERS LOOKS LIKE IN MY PROFILE. Just copy and search the link)**

* * *

**Edmund's Pov...**

"Where are they?" I asked Susan. Lucy and Peter was nowhere to be seen.

"No! Stop!" came Lucy's voice. I looked at Susan with wide eyes then dashed through the woods. Trumpkin and Susan was now right in front of me until Susan yelled. "Peter!"

I ran farther more only to find Peter facing a guy who looks older than Peter's age. 'Prince Caspian?' I mouthed at Trumpkin, he nodded and turned back to the others... My eyes wondered around and saw all narnians surrounding them. We found them. I looked a little more and saw a girl. A very beautiful girl. She's standing beside a boy. They both look like each other. Maybe their brothers and sisters. But who are they? I kept my eyes locked on her until, "High King Peter..."

"I believe you called!" Peter replied.

"Well yes, but I... thought you'd be older." Peter's eyes narrowed, "What if you like, we can come back in a few years." I rolled my eyes at him. He is acting like an ass to everyone.

"No!" Caspian said quickly, "Your just... not exactly what I expected!" His stared at us, his eyes landing on Susan.

"Neither are you!" I said eyeing a now-so-called-narnian.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Someone answered. Then came a rat, crawling out of the bush. "We were anxiously waiting for your return my liege." Peter smiled at him. "Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute!" Lucy whispered to Susan. I can't help but smile at my sister. she just love animals very much.

"Who said that!" The rat snapped, holding his sword. Lucy looked offended. "...Sorry"

"Oh... Your Majesty. With a greatest respect. I do believe courageous, cordeous, or shiverous might more than fit than a knight of narnia." He bowed.

"Well at least some of you can handle a blade." Peter commented.

"Yes indeed! And I recently put it into good use, securing weapons for your army sire"

"Good!" Peter smiled turning to Caspian, "'Cause were gonna need every sword we can get."

"Well then. You'll be probably be wanting yours back." Caspian handed him his sword. Peter took it and glared a little before turning around. He started walking forward, followed by Caspian but stopped in his tracks. He faced the girl I was staring at and put out his hand.

"I believe your Princess Lemair?" Of course! how can I forgot. Prince Caspian has a sister and a brother. Trumpkin mentioned them earlier, seems I've forgotten. She nodded and smiled as she shook his hand. Peter then turned to the figure next to her. Then again, he put out his hands. "And your Prince Caleb?" He nod but no smile formed in his face, he just shook Peter's hand.

Peter continued walking, this time all the narnians, Caspian, Lemair, and Caleb followed. Me, Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin froze in our spots. I know we should be following them but instead I just stood there with my sisters and Trumpkin. Peter turned to us and give us an 'Aren't you coming?' look.

"Oh right, sorry!" Susan said, walking as quickly as possible beside Peter. She looked like she was in trance. And I know exactly What/Who it is: Prince Caspian. I can see that she fancies him. And I know that Lucy can tell too. Me, Trumpkin and Lucy walk forward doing the same.

I can see Princess Lemair walking in front, along with Caspian and Caleb. Us, Pevensies stayed in the back as we followed.

"I see somebody likes somebody!" Lucy piped up, eyeing our older sister. Susan rolled her eyes.

"You can't be serious Su!" Peter said, "I mean Caspian? Really?"

"Hey I didn't even said anything about fancying him!" Susan snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, but the look he gave you a minute ago seems to send you in heaven!" I teased. Susan glared at me but then she smiled sweetly.

"You know Ed, you shouldn't tease me about this, because I have you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, a little scared. Susan maybe gentle and sweet, but when it comes to a situation like this, she is evil.

"I have you!" She repeated. I looked at her curiously, "What? what do you have in me?" I was beginning to think that she knows something that I have and can never be told.

"You my boy, is fancying too!"

My eyes widened. I admit, I am fancying someone. Princess Lemair. Though I don't really know her, I just met her!

"What do you mean?"

Lucy suddenly gasped and turn to look at me. "You like Caspian's sister, do you? You know the princess? What's her name again Peter?" Peter suddenly looked up at Lucy and said, "Lemair. Princess Lemair"

I gaped at them and Susan started to smile teasingly at me. "See I told you I'm not the only one fancying about someone." I grinned . "So you admit it... You like Prince Caspian?" Susan's eyes widened. Peter and Lucy laugh at her.

"No!"

"Oh come on, Su! It's so obvious." Peter remarked. Susan huffed and kept on walking.

"Well... how about me, is it obvious that I like... Lemair?" I said looking at the ground, blushing.

"Yes! I mean I caught you staring at her." Susan said.

"Oh!" Then there was silence. I looked up, only to find my siblings stared in awe at the big How. Aslan's How, to be exact. We walked towards it along with Caspian, Lemair and Caleb. Lemair was on my side. I kept stealing secret glances at her. She has a serious look on her face. Though she still look beautiful. Her cheeks were rosie, her straight soft mane-brown hair was waving down her waist. She have dark green eyes and cherry colored lips. Her skin was flawless I can tell.

Just then, we stopped when we saw the centaurs, one by one, putting up their swords in the air. I was surprise when Caspian along with his siblings didn't walk along with us. Maybe because were kings and queens. But so what?

The darkness meet us as soon as we step inside the How. We stopped for a minute while Susan and Lucy continued.

Narnians were building armors and weapons all over the place. It was very noisy.

"It may not be what you are used to but it is defensable." Caspian spoke up. Right beside him was Lemair. Caleb seems to be talking to trumpkin. My eyes met hers and I smiled a little. She did the same. We stared in each other eyes, until Susan's voice rang, "Peter! You may want to see this."

Peter nod and followed her, along with me and Caspian. I don't know where Lemair have gone to but as soon as we started walking, she went the other way.

Peter waved the torch, revealing a painting in the wall.

"It's us." Susan said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked, looking at Caspian.

"You don't know?" We stared at him. Obviously no. I mean why on earth would Lucy be asking if we knew. Caspian took the torch that was hanging in the wall and walk past us. We followed him, until we reach a room. With a broken stone table in it.

Lucy walk towards it and touch it, "He must have known what his doing." referring to Aslan.

Peter stared at the figure of Aslan in the wall,

"I think it's up to us now!"

* * *

**Lemair's Pov**

"Hey! That hurts!" Caleb exclaimed rubbing his arm, after I threw a rock at him. We just finished practicing Fire bending and now were in Earth bending.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you have been paying attention!" I said calmly. Caspian patted me at the back, "Well done sis, but I think he had enough beating today!"  
I smiled and take a break. The Pevensies A.K.A Kings and Queens, and Narnians were all watching us. We are all outside the How. The kings and queens were quiet surprise that we can bend elements and stuff. But after Caspian explained it to them with the words of '...Besides everything is magical in Narnia', they understood.

"Woah! hey I'm not gonna st  
op until I beat you!" Caleb exclaimed.

I sighed, "He just wouldn't give up now, would he?"

"I guess not." Caspian replied.

"Come on, Lemair! Let do this!" I heard Caleb one more and I give in. I stood up from where I was sitting and took my spot like before.

"Fine, but this is the last one alright? After this, can we please take a rest?"

Caleb nodded and took his stance. I did the same and focused. I can hear the Narnians cheering in the backround.

I took the first move. I step on the ground very hard as a big rock came floating. I punch it and came flying to Caleb's way. Suddenly a voice came cheering for him. And as being himself, he became distracted and thank the voice. Luckily he ducked as soon as he saw the rock.

"Hey watch it Lemair!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed at him. but then focused quickly as soon as he punch the ground, there came cracking towards my way. I stopped it with my foot and send it back to him. This time, instead of using one rock I took out two from the ground, break it into pieces before sending it to Caleb's way again. He fell down and stand up quickly.

"Hey one at a time!" He screamed. I laughed again at him.

* * *

**No One's Pov...**

**"Are you sure this is s**afe?" Lucy asked watching the match.

Peter laughed, "Yeah of course! It's kind of amazing to watch, right Ed?"

Edmund smiled agreed with him. "Yeah!"

Lucy turned to Susan and mouthed 'Boys'. Susan smiled at her and continued to watch the two siblings in the open field. She, herself, was enjoying. One main reason is, she have never saw a fight like this before and it is kinda funny to watch Lemair kick her brother's butt. Second reason is she's seating beside Caspian, who was watching too. She faced him.

"So... are you enjoying... this?"

Caspian looked at her. And stared for a minute, marveling her beauty, before snapping out of it.

"Uh Yes! very much!" He smiled. She smiled in return before turning back to the match. little did she know is Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were watching them.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it! Pls Review!**


	2. Some Edmund and Lemair time!

**Summary: What if Caspian have one more brother and Sister, that can bend Water, Air, earth, and fire. (A/N: Just like the avatar, but this has nothing to do with the Tv show). What happens when Edmund Pevensie fall for the Sister?**

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN NARNIA AND AVATAR!**

**Disclaimers: The only thing That I own are Lemair and Caleb!**

**(A/N: YOU CAN CHECK OUT WHAT THE NEW CHARACTERS LOOKS LIKE IN MY PROFILE. Just copy and search the link)**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Some Edmund and Lemair time!_

**No one's **** Pov...**

After Lemair and Caleb finished their _"Training"_, they all went back inside the How. Except for a faun, who was asked by Peter to guide unless some telmarine sneak up.

"Hi!"

Lemair smiled at him. She was just sitting there, alone in the stone table until Edmund came. He sat down beside her and stared at the carving of Aslan in the wall. "What are you doing here... I mean... I'm sorry... we haven't really met yet...but-"

"What do you mean we haven't met yet? I mean back in the woods..." Lemair trailed off.

"Yeah but we haven't really introduced ourselves properly." Edmund smiled, a smirk forming in his lips. "I'm Edmund Pevensie, king of narnia, title is the Just, I am 13 years old, and I like chess, turkish delight, Music, and sword fighting. I dislike the white witch, temarines (No offence), and preppies... and you are..."

Lemair grinned deciding to play along, "My name is Lemair, i'm a princess, and... I really don't have a title... I am 13 years old and I like chess too."

"And music?"

Lemair scoffed, "Of course I like music... and I dislike Miraz, I think that's it!"

"And now I really like talking to you." Edmund grinned. He really did like talking to her, very much so. Besides, he likes the girl, and if he wants her, he have to talk to her. And for Lemair, she was starting to like the Just King. Yeah so what if she thinks that he is good-looking when she first saw him in the woods. He was tall, dark-haired, handsome, and the best swordsman in Narnia. But that isn't the reason for her to fell for him. She will like a guy, but not only for his crown and good-looks, but because of his attitude and manners.

Lemair looked at him, "Yeah, I do too. but I still don't know you that well."

Edmund sighed. "Did I tell you I was allergic to nuts... I mean any kind of nuts I swear!" Lemair laughed a little at him and smiled. "So is there anything else that you want to know about me?"

"I don't know.. Just keep talking."

"Okay. Um, I became a king when I was ten years old." Then Edmund looked down sadly, "I have once bet-"

"Betrayed your siblings? Yeah I've heard the story..." Lemair cut him off. Edmund, still looking smiled and looked up at her. Just then, he realized how beautiful she really looked like.

"Well what about you? I have told you everything now, it's your turn."

Lemair smiled and said, "Well, I hate being a princess."

Edmund looked at her confusingly, "Why?"

"Well, first, I hate make ups and dresses. And I'm known as a niece of... _Miraz._"

Edmund looked at her. He can't help to notice the hatred in her voice once she said the name of her uncle.

"You know-" Edmund started but was cut off by Peter walking in with all the narnians behind. Nobody really notice that the two were alone.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

"A telmar have been spotted. We need to make a plan, Now!"


	3. No Title! But still a chapter!

**Summary: What if Caspian have one more brother and Sister, that can bend Water, Air, earth, and fire. (A/N: Just like the avatar, but this has nothing to do with the Tv show). What happens when Edmund Pevensie fall for the Sister?**

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN NARNIA AND AVATAR!**

**Disclaimers: The only thing That I own are Lemair and Caleb!**

**(A/N: YOU CAN CHECK OUT WHAT THE NEW CHARACTERS LOOKS LIKE IN MY PROFILE. Just copy and search the link)**

**Thank You for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: _No Title! but still a chapter!__  
_

**Lemair's Pov...**

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way," Peter started, "... That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you propose that we do, your majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it..."

"To start planning for..."

Peter Peter glared at Caspian. Why do they even hate each other?... I decided to ignore them and turned my head to Lucy who was sitting beside me.

"So... you like Edmund?" Lucy whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out, I immediately close it. I really don't have anything to say. Actually I don't know what to say. Do I like Edmund, the Just King? I smiled, maybe I do. But I can't tell that to Lucy now. So I shrugged.

"Hmm, because I think he _likes _you!" Lucy smirked. "I mean his looking at you right now!"

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Edmund. And he is looking at me. I thought he was listening to Peter and Caspian. I looked up at Lucy who, now, have a grin on her face. I smiled at her. "Maybe we should listen first.", gesturing at Peter and Caspian.

"There be an element of surprise." Trumpkin said.

"We'd have the advantage here..." Caspian exclaimed.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan piped up. Only to receive a scary glare from Peter.

"I for one, feel safer underground."

"Look," Peter said firmly, ignoring trufflehunter. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." I jumped a little at Edmund's voice. he's been really quiet.

"We could collect nuts." A squirrel suggested. I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, and throw them at the telmarines... shut up!" Reepicheep said sarcastically.

Satisfied, Peter turned to face the leader of the centaurs.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege!"

"That's what I'm worried about." I turned my head to a very serious Lucy. Peter frowned, "I'm sorry.."

"You're all acting like there's only two options." Lucy stated, "Dying here, or dying there." To me, Lucy has a point.

"I'm not sure you've been listening, Lu!"

"No your not listening," snapped Lucy, but then soften her voice. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

Ouch! that must have slapped Peter in the face. "I think we have waited for Aslan, long enough!" He turned to me and said. "Will you come and help?" I nodded but was cut off by Caspian. "No! it's too dangerous. Caleb will come."

I sighed, "Yes, I think I'll just stay here and... guard or keep Lucy company."

Peter nodded and left the room.

* * *

**Short Chapter, i know! I'm sorry! Please R AND R**


	4. Get to know you again

**Summary: What if Caspian have one more brother and Sister, that can bend Water, Air, earth, and fire. (A/N: Just like the avatar, but this has nothing to do with the Tv show). What happens when Edmund Pevensie fall for the Sister?**

**THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER BETWEEN NARNIA AND AVATAR!**

**Disclaimers: The only thing That I own are Lemair and Caleb!**

**(A/N: YOU CAN CHECK OUT WHAT THE NEW CHARACTERS LOOKS LIKE IN MY PROFILE. Just copy and search the link)**

**Thank You for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: _Get to know you again  
_

**Lemair's Pov...**

Me and Lucy sat in the stone table, alone, wondering if the raid have gone successfully. I hope Caspian and Caleb are alright. So are Susan, Peter and Edmund. _Oh especially Edmund! _I really like talking to him. He is very different. And that's a good thing. I know I just met him bu_t _he's not like the other boys.

"Lemair, do you think their on their way back?" Lucy asked, with her head down.

"I don't know Lucy. But I hope they are."

She sighed, "I wish Peter would have just listen to your brother" She looked up at me with those blue eyes and said, "Peter has changed..."

"What you do mean?" I asked.

"Well he's always annoyed and grumpy. He isn't like that before. I guess he's just devastated that Narnia has changed."

I knew what Lucy was exactly talking about, "I'm sorry." She looked at me confusingly. "Why are you sorry, you haven't done anything wrong."  
"Lucy, if we, telmarines never came, then Narnia would probably be free. It's all our fault." I whispered.

"Well, I am happy you came. Because if you haven't, I would've never met you." Lucy grinned, "And I'm pretty sure_ Edmund_ is happy too..." Yup she's teasing me alright. "And why would you think that?" I decided to play along.

"Oh come on... don't play dumb with me. You know that Edmund likes you!"

"And where did you hear that?" I laughed.

She rolled eyes and sighed, "Well he kinda mentioned it... back in the woods. And it is kinda obvious."

"But don't tell him that I've been telling you all of this! He'd kill me!" She continued. I smiled." Of course not. I wouldn't want him killing an adorable girl like you"

Lucy laughed but stopped as soon as a faun came in, breathing heavily, "They're here!" Automatically, me and Lucy jumped up and ran towards The How's exit.

We found a angry Peter, followed by Caspian and the rest. They lost. I can see in their faces. "What happened!" Lucy asked, worriedly. "Ask him!" Peter hissed at Caspian. How can he blame my brother for this...

"Peter!" Susan warned but I supposed Peter ignored her.

"Me?" Caspian said, "You could have called it off, there was still time.

"No there wasn't, thanks to you!" I was about to walk forward and shout at Peter but Lucy stopped me.

"If you kept to the plan, those soldiers with be alive right now." Peter continued.

"And is they'd stay here like I suggested, they definitely would be!"

"You called us remember?"

"My first mistake!"

"No! Your first mistake was thinking you could lead this people!" I glared at Peter. How can he say that!

"Hey!" My brother had enough. "I'm not the one who _**abandoned** _Narnia!"

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter pointed out, "You have no more right leading than Miraz does..." Caspian walked forward. One more Peter Pevensie and your gonna die! "You, him and your _father!_ Narnia's better off with no lot of you!" That was it! Now he's blaming my father? I can't take it anymore! I stormed towards Peter and pulled out my sword. Peter was shocked at first but then pulled out his too.

"Stop it!" Edmund yelled. I looked behind Peter's shoulder and saw Edmund carrying Trumpkin. I felt Lucy ran past me and knelt down beside him. I slowly put down my sword, glaring at Peter, as I felt a hand in my shoulder. It was Caspian.

Caleb was staring at me, as I let a tear fall down in my eyes. Ever since my father died, I've been crashed. And now Peter blaming him, just makes me wanna kill him. I turned around and walk inside the How. I hope Trumpkin is alright and... Alive! I don't want any of us dying anymore. It hurts so badly even though I'd only known them for weeks.

I went to my chamber and laid on my bed. I can't believe Peter blamed this on Caspian. He's the one who suggest we raid Miraz's castle.  
What a stupid plan. I wonder what will happen next-.

My thoughts were shuttered by Caleb running inside breathing heavily. "You better come quickly!" without another word he grab my wrist and pulled me up off the bed.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as we are out of my chamber.

"There's no time to explain! Come on!"

We reach the stone table and I think I just had an Heart attack when I saw the white witch. The ice then began cracking and exploded in front of Peter and Caspian. Edmund revealed himself, his sword still raised. Susan ran beside me and glared at the two boys in front.

"I know you had it sorted." Edmund walk away as Peter and Caspian turned to look at us. Susan shook her head at them and walk out. I glared at Caspian and walk out as well. I started going to my chamber again with my head down until I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I looked up and saw Edmund. He smiled at me. But then stifle a laugh.

"Why are you walking with your head down? You might bumped somebody. Oh wait you just did!"

I grinned at him. Somehow when I talk to him or see him, I smile. "Sorry I guess I was just... carried away, from the scene a while ago... I think."

He grinned and said, "So... you wanna talk for a while?"

"About what?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Everything! I still wanted to _'get to know you', _I mean we were interrupted the last time." He grinned.

I smiled and nodded. We sat down on a big rock.

"So? what you want to know?"


	5. chapter 6

**Not a Chapter! But please read it's very important... **

**If anyone here who have seen Lemair's and Caleb's pictures in my profile (Including Lemair's dress and weapons) please PM me!  
And if you hadn't, then please check it out! (I mean't for those who have read the story, because you might get confused.) Just copy, paste the URL and search it... **

**Yeah I know, It is very important to me if you guys have seen the characters... Yup! I'm very weird. **

**~Mighty-Ducks18~**

**Thank You!**


End file.
